


On the Intricacies of Matchmaking

by Keibey



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keibey/pseuds/Keibey
Summary: Chrom noticed a very peculiar pattern in his life.





	

It took Chrom weeks to realize what that nagging sense of something being afoot was, but the realization struck him right when he was in the mess tent and Sumia greeted him timidly as she took a seat at his table. He had always taken care to connect with his people, regardless of whether they were a soldier or a villager, a man or a woman. Thinking back, it had been ages since he had been able to hold any semblance of a conversation with a woman without either one of them getting called away after two words. 

And now Sumia was suddenly in front of him, wearing a wedding band and he didn’t even know who her husband was.

The next few days had the same uncanny pattern, with Sully and then Maribelle abruptly coming out of the woodwork when he had never seen hide nor hair of them for weeks before. They were both married, rings glinting on their fingers. And he still have yet to say more than a few words to any other woman before the conversation was inevitably cut short.

There was only one person he knew who could do something meticulously, and he set off for the command tent.

Robin looked up immediately when Chrom entered, brown eyes sharp as they took him in, calculating. It took only a moment before the gaze softened, a warm smile gracing the tactician’s lips. “I don’t think you’re here to collect me for a patrol. What can I do for you, Chrom?”

“Is this a good time?” he asked, eying the books and parchments scattered across the desk. It looked like an unholy triangulation of paper, ink, and headaches.

“Of course; I was only doing ledgers.” Robin cleared off a chair for him by relocating an armful of scrolls onto another pile. “I can give you a preliminary report now, if you’d like?”

“There’s no rush,” he said, resting one hand on the table to lean forward and study his tactician’s face. The man weathered his scrutiny with good grace, fond exasperation in brown eyes when Chrom finally pulled back and settled into his seat, satisfied that there was no signs of fatigue. 

“I’m sure Nowi’s stomach would say otherwise regarding the state of our stores.”

Chrom shook his head with a chuckle. “Gods forbid I distract you and she has to start hauling in bears.” 

“I’ll do my best to make sure Fredrick’s worst nightmare doesn’t become reality,” Robin answered, dutifully turning back to the numbers. “That aside, you had something to ask me?”

Trust his tactician to know exactly what he was here for. “I noticed quite a few of our members tied the knot.”

“Yes,” Robin agreed absently, quill scratching. “I believe rumour has it that Cordelia is next.”

“Are you adding matchmaking to your list of talents?”

“Surely not.” A careless wave moved the thought aside, the other hand leafing through the sheets of parchment purposefully and leaving inky prints behind on the margins. “I merely encourage interaction between our Shepherds.” 

“I’m giving credit where it’s due,” Chrom insisted, “You do a lot for us both on and off the battlefield, and I can’t thank you enough.”

“You flatter me, milord.” The tactician’s tone was playful, but the grateful smile was genuine. “I will take this unearned praise, then.” He watched Robin’s fingers drop the parchments to scratch the side of his nose, leaving an uneven stain of black ink against the pale skin. Chrom reached out to wipe away the smudge, and Robin stilled, let him tilt his face for a better angle in the flickering light.

His thumb paused on the soft curve of his tactician’s cheek as a thought occurred to him. “Wait, what about Lissa?” Surely his sister would tell him if someone caught her eye?

“Not to worry, our princess deserves the best.” Robin tipped him a teasing grin, mirth clear in the brown eyes. “And I will find your princess consort yet.”

“You could at least let me hold a conversation meanwhile, before you ship me off to marry,” he pointed out without heat, letting his thumb brush against the pale skin one last time before pulling away. 

Robin laughed, bright and unapologetic. “Absolutely not. You underestimate how easy it is to fall in love with you, my prince.”

“I’m more inclined to believe that I’ll be a bachelor for the rest of my life.”

“Nonsense,” his tactician said with smile that was just a shade of cocky, the one that Chrom saw in glimpses on the battlefield, “since when have I led you astray?”

Chrom felt his own lips quirk into a grin. “And you never will.” He settled his hand on Robin’s shoulder, felt the muscles underneath his palm shift as his tactician leaned into his touch, felt his thumb rest over the delicate curve of the collarbone. “Get some rest. We’ll need you in top condition tomorrow.”

“I’m almost done.” Robin made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a muffled laugh when Chrom gave the half finished page of the ledger a pointed look. A hand over his drew his gaze back to brown eyes. “Really, I promise.”

He stood, releasing Robin’s shoulder with a gentle squeeze, and Robin let his hand slip out from his grip. “I’ll hold you to that. Goodnight, Robin.”

“Rest well, Chrom.” The smile this time was soft like the words. 

The tent flap dropped behind him to the sight of that smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a crack fic on how ridiculously easy it is to fall in love with Chrom both in 'verse and out, but then it turned into this.


End file.
